incest
by annhayonette
Summary: Link y Dark Link son hermanos gemelos que una noche en visperas de navidad descubren lo mucho que tienen en comun a pesar de ser opuestos. el titulo lo dice todo XD Link XD ark Link
1. Chapter 1

holas nuevamente, soy yo, annhayonette, de opuestos y apuestos entre otros XD

esta vez traigo una historia, bueno, es de Link y Dark, creo que es la pareja de zelda que mas me agrada, ademas de Link y Midna, pero en verdad, para poder escribir una de ese juego deberia jugarlo, y el cd pirata murio mas rapido que un candi, quisas lo use mucho O.o?

pronto subire un fic de fire emblem por si les gusta y se pasan a leerlo (XD siempre me hago promo a mi misma)

espero que les guste esta...sera mas corta y ya tengo listo el final, asi que la subire simultaneamente con la otra, y actualizare tan pronto como la pase al pc (ya que soy fanatica de escribir a mano como los auntiguos XD, hasta tengo una pluma...de la death note u.u... pero aun asi sirve XD)

plis enjo it!

* * *

El inicio

--24 de diciembre—

(Link): (entrando en la amplia habitación) Dark… ¿Qué haces aquí solo y… a obscuras… (Cierra la puerta) es víspera de navidad ¿Por qué no bajas a cenar con nosotros?

(Dark): (recostado sobre la cama) vete…déjame solo.

(Link): no seas amargado (se sienta en un costado de la cama junto al pelinegro) vamos, ya viene la navidad.

(Dark): (en tono molesto) vete, te dije que me dejes en paz, ve y disfruta de la navidad con esos dos y déjame aunque sea un momento tranquilo.

(Link): (acariciando levemente el rostro de su interlocutor) Dark…estas… ¿llorando?

(Dark): ¡vete! (quita la mano del pelirrubio de su rostro con un golpe) ¡vete ya de mi habitación!

(Link): pero que terco eres…vamos ya a cenar (toma su mano intentando levantarlo) ¡vamos!

(Dark): (oponiendo resistencia a la acción de Link) ¡déjame! (jalando al pelirrubio quien cae sobre el).

(Link): Dark… (Lo abraza)…no llores, los hombres no lloran y lo sabes.

(Dark): vete de una buena vez, quiero estar S-O-L-O.

(Link): ¡No! Vamos a cenar… ¡ah! (golpeándose en el pie con algo) con esta obscuridad no veo nada ¿Dónde esta la lámpara?

(Dark): yo la enciendo (se levanta un poco).

(Link): um… ¿um? (se sonroja hasta las orejas).

(Dark): (alejando bruscamente al ojiazul de si completamente sonrojado) ¿Qué…que haces?

(Link): (aun sonrojado y nervioso) no- no fue mi intención…yo solo estaba buscando la lámpara y luego…me pregunto en que posición estas…

(Dark): pero que excusa tan pobre… ¿no podías inventar algo mejor? Algo así como que lo hiciste en un desesperado intento por consolarme…

(Link): ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Crees que quise besarte? Era mi primer beso, ¡idiota!, además, eres mi hermano, pero que mente tan sucia tienes, Dark.

(Dark): aun así, el de la mente sucia eres tú ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme?

(Link): (apoyando una de sus manos sobre la "cama" para intentar levantarse) ¿yo? Eres un… ¿ah? ¿Que es esto?

(Dark): (con urgencia) ¡ah! ¡Saca la mano de ahí! ¡Pervertido!

(Link): el pervertido eres tú por estar tan "erizado"

(Dark): (sonrojado) pues la culpa es tuya ¿a quien no le pasa cuando lo tocan "allí"?

(Link): (acariciando el lugar) um…

(Dark): ¿y por que aun no has quitado tu mano? ¿Link? ¿Qué-que haces…? …ah…déjalo…ya…Link.

(Link): (montándose sobre Dark) ¿no te gusta? (lo rosa) si no quieres…me detendré.

(Dark): Link… (Gime) no te detengas…ah…

(Link): Dark… (Toma la mano del aludido y la pone sobre su miembro).

(Dark): (besando al pelirrubio) no lo entiendo…muchas chicas me han intentado seducir…ah…pero…con ninguna había tenido esta reacción.

(Link): ni yo (desvistiendo al ojirrubi) que piel tan suave tienes…

(Dark): (desvistiendo a Link también) y tu…nunca me había fijado en lo bien que hueles… (Besa su cuello)…te comería.

(Link): ¿y que te detiene? (lo recuesta) puedes comerme si así te place…aunque…creo que yo tengo mas hambre (baja lamiendo el cuerpo de su interlocutor hasta quedar a la altura de la pelvis)

(Dark): ¡Link!...no…que haces…

(Link): ¿es que acaso no te gusta?

(Dark): (halando al pelirrubio hacia a el y besándolo apasionadamente) no me gusta si solo yo me divierto…hay que hacerlo juntos.

(Link): que miedo…solo te diré una cosa…los dedos primero

(Dark): ¿QUE? ¿pero que dices?...ademas...¿ tu como sabes?

(Link): bueno, los dedos son más delgados, es lógico…

(Dark): muy bien…pero…si quieres estoy dispuesto a dejarme hacer…

(Link): prefiero ir yo abajo… (Cambiando las posiciones para que Dark quedara arriba) pero solo esta vez, la próxima vez ire yo arriba y te hare sufrir.

(Dark): ¿habrá próxima vez? Pensé que era un tipo de regalo de navidad.

(Link): ¿no seria bueno que se repitiera? Ambos saldremos satisfechos después de todo…

(Dark): Link… ¿estas seguro de que quieres seguir?

(Link): Dark… ¿Por qué no mejor le preguntas eso a mi "amigo"? vamos…me estoy impacientando con tanta charla.

(Dark): eres demasiado exigente para alguien que aun es virgen.

(Link): así que es por eso…tienes miedo porque es tu primera vez…muy bien…ya que tanto insistes (cambiando nuevamente de posiciones) yo iré arriba y te enseñare.

(Dark): ¿sabes? Yo aun…no se…si realmente me atraen las chicas

(Link): ¿intentas decirme que si te haces homo será por mi culpa?

(Dark): más o menos eso.

(Link): Dark…lo que vamos a hacer ahora se llama "tener relaciones sexuales" nada más que eso…no se trata de amor…entiendes o ¿quieres que te lo explique con detalles?

(Dark): (se ríe) solo hazlo…además, solo quería saber que me decías…

(Link): tonto…bueno (se sonroja) aquí voy (lo besa)

* * *

(Narue): (madre de Link y Dark Link) hijo…has decidido bajar después de todo.

(Dark): muy a mi pesar…este niño es demasiado insistente.

(Eliwood): (padre de Link y Dark Link) ven hijo, siente con nosotros.

(Dark): ¡No! Mejor… (Se sonroja) me quedare de pie…después de todo ya falta muy poco para las 12.

(Eliwood): tienes razón…se han tardado mucho allá arriba ¿Qué tanto hacían?

(Link): ¡ah! papa…no tienes idea de lo mucho que me costo convencer a Dark para que bajara con nosotros.

(Narue): bueno, bueno…mejor ya dejemos las trivialidades y comencemos a abrir los regalos.

* * *

to be continued...

jajajjaja...bueno, hasta aqui llego el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado XD.

como acotacion me gustaria aclarar que el nombre "Eliwood" me lo robe de fire emblem 7 XD

narue claramente es nairu, una vez en una imagen lo vi escrito asi y me encanto, se oye bien.

y...por ultimo, pondre a Dark como uke y como seme...osviamente va lo mismo para Link XD, me cuesta eso de elegir quien va donde, es incomodo cuando para mi son los dos unos pesos pesados jajajajjajaa.

a todo esto...una vez leyendo un fic de una pagina decia que no se podian escribir dialogos ¿O.o es cierto eso? seria horrible XD me gusta tanto escribir asi, como si fuera shakespeare, pero con mente mas cochinona XO

bueno...nos leemos en el prox capitulo...espero XD

¡ah! y no pedire reviews, pero si les gusta mi historia por favor dejenlos

ahora si

adiu


	2. Chapter 2

buenas! por fin actualizando al menos una de mis historias TOT y es que la vida es cruel, primero me quita el tiempo, y luego la inspiracion u.u los estudios me absorven raices, ecuaciones, inecuaciones, X, Y, Z y mas X y matrices . creo que enloquecere!

en fin. lamento mucho la demora, y si alguien que esta leyendo "reencarnacion" cae por aqui quiero perdir disculpas por no poder actualizar TOT pormeto que tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible, al menos ahora soy un poco mas libre, es decir, tengo como 1 hora libre al dia XD jajajaja

bueno, ya basta de bla bla y vamonos a la accion.

ah! se me olvidava. queria poner, o bueno, ya ni se, o recordar que este fic sera cortito. le quedan como 4 capis mas a lo sumo y se que hago los capis cortitos, u.u pero es que asi salen yo nada puedo hacer D:

ahora si los dejo con la lectura, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

Hermandad 

(Link): (tocando a la puerta) Dark… ¿puedo pasar?

(Dark): (con cara de hastió) ya estas adentro.

(Link): necesito hablar… es… respecto al instituto.

(Dark): (mirando en la pantalla el juego de video) te escucho.

(Link): me preocupa lo que se comenta de ti. Tú sabes, tengo una reputación que cuidar, y si hablan mal de ti, luego hablaran mal de mí.

(Dark): ya ¿y? ¿Por qué no vas al grano de una vez?

(Link): búscate una novia.

(Dark): te agradezco la preocupación pero mi vida personal no es tu problema. ¿Por qué no te preocupas mejor de tu (pone mueca de asco) "voluptuosa novia" en lugar de molestarme?

(Link): ya te lo dije, es por mi reputación, que egoísta eres ¿podrías pensar un momento que dirán de mi si dicen que eres homosexual?

(Dark): ¿Qué eres el hermano de un homosexual? Ese no es mi problema. Y ahora que hemos hablado lo que querías (en tono cortante) déjame tranquilo, vete, besuquéate con tu horrorosa Malón y déjame vivir mi vida en paz.

(Link): no entiendo porque ella no te agrada. Es tan linda y amable, te aseguro que tu le agradas.

(Dark): ve-te

(Link): bueno me voy, pero prométeme que lo intentaras.

(Dark): ¡vete! Deja ya de molestarme

(Link): ¡promételo! que te buscaras una novia… te lo pido como hermano.

(Dark): em… no… y ahora vete de mi habitación.

(Link): deja de ser tan terco.

(Dark): (finalmente se acerca al pelirrubio acorralándolo contra la puerta) ah… Link ¿Por qué de pronto tan preocupado por los rumores sobre mí? ¿Es que acaso quieres que te demuestre que tanto me importa lo que dicen los demás de mí? Tal vez lo haga mañana en el instituto, así (lo besa tiernamente en los labios).

(Link): (susurrando) no hagas eso…

(Dark): (besándolo nuevamente con más pasión) no entiendo por que te quejas tanto, yo se que te encanta.

(Link): (atrayendo al pelinegro hacia si y besándolo) búscate una novia.

(Dark): me buscare una cuando te atrevas a rechazarme un beso.

(Link): no, no, no, así no es como funciona… (Lo mira de manera seductora)

(Dark): (soltando al ojiazul bruscamente) bueno, ya vete, quiero estar solo.

(Link): ¿¡que! espera (lo abraza por la cintura) me iré luego de… tu sabes… (Le muerde la oreja)

(Dark): no tengo ganas Link. Realmente me amarga que vengas a hablarme de chicas (se aleja rápidamente hasta sentarse de nuevo frente al televisor).

(Link): Dark (lo llama asomando la cabeza entre una pequeña apertura de la puerta antes de irse) ¡búscate una novia!

(Dark): (volviendo a su video juego) estúpido Link.

* * *

-por la noche, ese mismo día—

(Link): (en susurro) ¿Dark? ¿Estas despierto? (sentado en la orilla de la cama, acariciando levemente la blanca mejilla).

(Dark): (entre bostezos) creo que ahora si lo estoy.

(Link): ¿puedo… puedo dormir contigo hoy?

(Dark): (sorprendido) ah, Link, ¿no crees que estamos ya creciditos para eso? O tal vez… (Lo mira de reojo) ya veo, Link no tengo ganas AUN, así que será mejor que te… (El ojiazul le interrumpe abrazándolo súbitamente).

(Link): no te preocupes solo quiero dormir (se acuesta junto a su hermano del lado opuesto de la cama y le da la espalda).

(Dark): (suspira resignado) como quieras (se dispone dormir también).

(Link): Dark... yo… yo…

(Dark): si te pasa algo dímelo, no te juzgare sea lo que sea.

(Link): me… me acosté con Malón.

(Dark): ah… (sorprendido) esta bien supongo ¿no era eso lo que querías?

(Link): s-si… claro, es solo que pensé que te enojarías o algo así…

(Dark): ¿Por qué tendría que enojarme? (fingiendo frialdad en la voz) ¿o es que acaso no fuiste tu quien dijo que era solo sexo? No es como que sea algo mas, tu lo dijiste, sexo no amor.

(Link): si… tienes razón, no se por que pensé semejante estupidez como que te podría importar.

(Dark): bueno, ya duérmete que mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

(Link): si. Buenas noches, hermano.

(Dark): buenas noches hermano.

* * *

y bueno. aqui esta XD tan pronto como empiesa la relacion traje los problemas jajajaj no me gusta darles tregua a los personajes ;D

y sera eso por hoy. hasta la prox. adiu


End file.
